The Third Voice
by Eyeliner Stars
Summary: You think you know all about Christian and Satine? You don't know anything until you've heard my side of the story. I am Velvet Fleur Soule and I am the third voice.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey welcome to my first Moulin Rouge fanfic. I don't know if this idea had been done before, but it doesn't matter to me if it has. Please read.

**Prologue**

You think you know all about Christian and Satine? Their undying love, and complete devotion to each other? You don't know anything until you've heard my side of the story.

My name is Velvet Fleur Soule. I am a dancer, occasional singer and full time whore at the Moulin Rouge.

I first came to the Moulin Rouge when my complete bastard of a father, so eager to get rid of me, loaded me off onto his friend Harold Zidler, who is coincidently the owner of the Moulin Rouge.

That was in 1897, but it wasn't until two years later that this story really began.


	2. In the Dance Hall

A/N: Didn't think it would be fair to only upload the prologue tonight. So here's another (short) chapter. Sorry about the spacing, there's something wrong, so it's either like this or all squashed up. 

**1899, Paris, France**

"You know something Velvet?" Satine said dreamily.

"What?" I said impatiently, looking up from my troublesome corset.

"Sometimes...I wish I didn't have to be a..." She paused, unsure how to describe her position.

"Whore" I supplied bluntly.

Satine winced slightly, she evidently found the word whore a little harsh for her.

"Well...yes. I wish that...I could meet a man and fall in love. Real love, and be with him forever."

I laughed bitterly, ""You always were a dreamer Satine. Don't be ridiculous. You are a whore, whether you like it or not, and you belong here at the Moulin Rouge with the rest of us."

She sighed and arranged her shining red curls so they fell about her face, highlighting her flawless white skin and clear blue eyes.

"When do we have to be out there?" she asked wearily, referring to the night's performance in the dance hall.

"You have to ready out on the trapeze in about fifteen minutes, but I have to go right about now." I replied.

After finally managing to get my corset tight enough, I hastily pulled on my blue ruffled cancan skirt and bodice.

I already had my full makeup on so I just gave my dark, wavy, waist length hair a few flicks with a comb.

"Goodbye" I called to Satine on my way out of the dressing room.

She didn't reply, she was off in her own little world, most likely dreaming about true love.

Every whore knows you can't fall in love.

Break every rule in the book, but never, ever fall in love.

Besides, what is there in love but hurt and broken hearts?

"About time" Arabia hissed when I took my place behind the curtain.

"Shouldn't you be up the front," I replied, "Seeing that you're one of Zidler's prize whores and all?"

She gave me an evil look and made her way to the front off the group.

I heard the yelling crowd quiet down and the familiar music of our number start up.

We strutted out from behind the curtain in our lines, exposing as much leg as we could.

The crowd erupted and I spotted Toulouse, that Argentinean, Satie, The Doctor and a mysterious man in a top hat and tails, sitting at one of the tables.

A/N: What do you think?

Please review and tell me.


	3. The Bohemians and The Fall Of the Sparkl...

A/N: I had to resubmit this chapter, because a reviewer kindly pointed out I had misnamed the black man that catches Satine when she falls off the trapeze as Le Petomane, he is actually called Chocolat. I got Le Petomane out of the credits, does anyone know who that is???

It wasn't for quite awhile, after our number, that I could make my way through the crowd of dancers to their table.

"Hello there gorgeous!" Toulouse called out merrily when he saw me.

"Into the Absinthe already?" I said critically, eyeing the several empty shot glasses in front of him.

"We're celebrating!" he replied.

"What are you celebrating exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"We've found a wonderful new writer for Spectacular Spectacular!" he said happily.

"What about Audrey?" I asked, surprised.

"She left. But it doesn't matter, because our brilliant English friend Christian will be writing the show for us!" Toulouse exclaimed, indicating the man in the top hat who looked up, revealing a handsome face and gorgeous green eyes.

I watched his eyes travel up and down my body, but instead of the usual cheap lust and hunger I was so used to seeing in men's eyes, he looked amazed and a little awed.

I almost blushed.

"Pleased to meet you Christian," I said, remembering to be polite in case he was rich and important. "My name is Velvet."

"Nice to meet you" he replied, and he sounded like he meant it.

"Do you want a drink?" The Argentinean asked me suddenly.

I always men to find out his name, but every time I forget to ask, probably because I usually get so drunk when I'm with him, Toulouse and the other bohemians.

"Sure" I said, walking around to where he sat at the table, a large, half-empty bottle of Absinthe in front of him.

He poured me a drink and pulled me onto his lap.

I decided to let him get away with it, and stayed there.

"Thanks" I said, taking the glass of Absinthe from him and gulping it down. It burned my throat and all the down to my stomach.

"Have you got any customers tonight El?" Toulouse asked teasingly, using his nickname for me.

"Not unless any of you have any money" I shot back.

"You wouldn't do it for a friend for free?" The Argentinean asked, putting his hand on my leg.

I laughed and shook my head, "I need the money, plus Zidler would kill me."

Just then the dance hall fell silent, the lights all went out except for a single blue spotlight. A shower of sparkling bits of sliver paper fell from the ceiling as a trapeze began to descend.

I sighed; here we go again.

"It's her! The sparkling diamond" I heard Toulouse whisper in awe to Christian, who stared up at Satine in wonder.

I frowned and the Argentinean squeezed my leg.

"Don't from and pucker up that beautiful face. You're special too; I love ya!" he whispered in my ear.

"And that makes me feel so much better" I replied sarcastically.

He shot me a mock wounded glance and turned to watch Satine, who had begun to sing, I made a face at him and turned to watch her too.

"The French are glad to die...for love.

They delight in fighting duals." Satine sang in her honeyed voice.

"But I prefer a man who lives.

And gives expensive..." She leaned back on the trapeze, "Jewels."

"I have to go. I'm supposed to be in this number." I said to the Argentinean, getting off his lap.

"See you later boys" I said to the rest of the bohemians.

"Bye El," Toulouse called after me, "Come back later okay?"

I turned to him and nodded briefly before making my way to the platform where the rest of the cancan girls were assembled.

Satine was off the trapeze now, and dancing around, teasing various men and singing "Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend."

I quickly joined Nini, Arabia, Baby Doll and the others on the platform where we performed in this number.

"Late again Velvet?" Arabia accusingly, "Too busy with that Argentinean?"

Our part came to sing then, so I just glared at her.

"'Cause we are living in a material world

And I am a material girl" We sang together and Nini blew a kiss to the crowd.

When the part came to dance I saw Satine glide over to Christian and promptly claim him as her partner.

"Merde" I muttered under my breath, I had taken quite a liking to Christian and had wanted to dance with him.

Just then someone came up behind me and put their arms around my waist.

"Would you like to dance?" I recognized the Argentinean's deep, rough voice.

He spun me around, "Yes," I replied, "I would."

We danced until Satine's big finale, back on the trapeze.

"Square cut or pear shaped 

These rocks won't lose their shape.

Diamonds

Are a girl's best..."

Suddenly Satine stopped singing and gasped, I could see she was having trouble breathing.

I knew what was going to happen a split second before it did.

Satine slumped backwards and fell off the trapeze.

I gasped involuntarily; the trapeze was so high!

Zidler yelled as Satine streaked towards the ground.

I exhaled the breath I didn't realize I had been holding when Chocolat caught Satine.

A/N: For those who don't know, merde means shit in French. Thankyou WitchBitch! Please read and review.


	4. Spying

A/N: I am doing a hell of a lot of updating tonight. Enjoy.

After Satine's dramatic fall the Argentinean and I went back to Toulouse and the others.

To my disappointment Christian wasn't with them.

"We did it my friends! Unbelievable, straight to the elephant!" Toulouse exclaimed, beside himself with excitement.

"What are you talking about Toulouse?" I asked suspiciously.

"Christian has gone to the elephant with Satine!" he replied joyfully.

My heart sank slightly, "Typical" I thought.

"Why is that so good for you?" I said.

"In order to get Zidler to approve Christian as the new writer for Spectacular Spectacular, we planned to get Christian to read Satine some poetry in private. Which will amaze her so much, she will insist to Zidler that Christian be allowed to write the show!" Toulouse explained, rubbing his hands together in sheer glee at his own cleverness.

I shook my head in disbelief.

"You're a schemer Toulouse" I said, half in disapproval and half in admiration.

He grinned, "And now we're going to see what happens"

"What? You mean spy on them?" I demanded.

"Well...yes...of sorts" Toulouse said awkwardly.

"Toulouse!"

"Come on Velvet, its not that bad. I bet you've done worse in you time." He said cajolingly.

"You don't need to try and pull a guilt trip on me Toulouse. I'll come with you, to control you and the others if nothing else" I said.

"Good girl!" Toulouse exclaimed happily, "Come on then, to the elephant!"

When we arrived at the elephant I couldn't see how we were going to get up there.

Toulouse, as is reading my mind, indicated a rope that was tied to somewhere at the top of the elephant and hung to the ground.

"Ladies first" Toulouse said, looking slightly nervous now we were actually here.

"Gee thanks" I muttered sarcastically.

I wiped my hands on my skirt and began to my way slowly up the side of the elephant, clinging to the rope.

"Hurry up!" called the Argentinean from the ground.

"Yeah well you try climbing this thing in high heels!" I yelled, frustrated.

I heard laughing from back down on the ground and I swore vigorously under my breath in French.

I felt a tug on the rope as the Argentinean began to climb up, Toulouse following him.

The Argentinean was climbing fast, wearing clothes much easier to do this sort of thing in that I was, and he was soon right behind me.

I finally dragged myself onto the top of the elephant, I heard a surprised yell from behind me and a sudden heavy weight fell on my back.

"Hello" The Argentinean said in my ear.

I groaned, "You're squashing me" I choked out.

He rolled off me and I sat up, rubbing my arm that had been crushed underneath me.

Toulouse was already standing and was laughing at us.

"Shut up" I muttered, standing up painfully.

The Argentinean helped Satie and the Doctor over the edge and we looked around for a way to see into the elephant.

I shivered in the chilly night air; I hadn't had time to grab a coat on my way out so I was still just in my bodice. The Argentinean shrugged off his jacket and put it on my shoulders, letting his hand linger there for just a little bit too long.

"Thanks" I said gratefully, pulling the long black coat around me.

It smelled like smoke.

"Over here" Toulouse called. He was leaning over the side of the elephant.

We joined him and looked over too.

"If we climb down onto that ledge we can see in" Toulouse said.

With considerable difficulty, we climbed down and gathered around the window as best we could.

I peered over the Argentinean's shoulder; through the window I could see Christian and Satine.

I strained hard to hear what they were saying, and I could faintly hear the sound of Christian singing.

He was really good.

When he finished his song, he was holding Satine in his arms.

I felt a surge of jealousy towards Satine; she always did get the best of everything.

They were talking now, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

Suddenly I saw Satine pull away from Christian, looking shocked.

A/N: Please review!


	5. An Unexpected Visit

A/N: An important development in this chapter. Read on!

I was getting frustrated at not being able to hear what they were saying, and shifted to try and get closer to the window, but to my alarm felt myself slipping off the ledge.

I looked frantically for something to grip onto; I made a quick grab at the Argentinean's arm.

He turned his head at once, and, seeing me slipping, grasped my hand and pulled me back up.

I sighed with relief, "Thankyou, you certainly are doing me a lot of favours tonight."

He was looking at me intensely, still holding my hand. I felt his other hand on my neck, I shivered, his hand was cold and rough. We leaned closer to one another, until our lips were almost touching-

"The Duke!" Toulouse exclaimed suddenly, turning to the Argentinean and I. We moved apart, embarrassed, but he didn't let go of my hand.

Toulouse gave me a strange look, and I looked away, through the window.

Zidler was talking to the Duke, evidently introducing them, then he left.

I rolled my eyes; Satine hadn't even managed to get the first man out of her room before the next one came in.

When I spotted Christian hiding from the Duke behind the tiny bar, I stifled a laugh.

Satine was desperately trying to distract the Duke from the bar, where he would discover Christian. She ended up on her knees in front of the Duke while Christian hid behind him.

I watched as Christian edged backwards, towards the door only to discover the Duke's large formidable henchman, Warner, guarded it.

I shuddered when Satine fell back on the bed, pulling the Duke on top off her.

This job sure does have it's downfalls.

"Let's see if we can get closer" Toulouse whispered.

I shook my head, I had seen enough, "I have to go. I shouldn't have come in the first place."

"Alright then," Toulouse said regretfully, "See you El."

I bid everyone goodnight, the Argentinean last. When I did, he held my gaze with my captivating dark eyes.

"Goodnight" I said.

"Sleep well" he replied.

I managed to tear myself away from his gaze and left, scrabbling back onto the top of the elephant. It was just after I'd hit the ground after sliding back down the rope that I realized I was still wearing the Argentinean's coat.

When I finally reached my room I dropped heavily into the chair in front of my dressing table. While I brushed my long, dark hair I watched my reflection in the mirror. My heavily black outlined deep blue eyes stared back at me, Satine had once said my eyes were almost violet.

I sighed, put down the brush, and undressed. Pulling on the long, plain blue dress I slept in, I climbed into bed.

I lay in bed thinking, staring through the dark at the Argentinean's long black coat draped on the end of my bed.

Did he like me? He certainly acted like he did, but was he just teasing me? After all, I had seen him like that with lots of whores.

"But he never would have given one of them his coat if they were cold" I thought, and I knew it was true. He openly used and ridiculed most of the girls, never cared for them.

I sighed; I was forgetting the most important thing, something that I had told Satine only hours before.

A whore can never fall in love.

In the middle of the night I woke suddenly to see a tall figure standing at the end of my bed.

I sat up, pressing my back against the head of my bed, scared out of my wits.

The figure came closer, into a shaft of moonlight, which illuminated it, revealing his identity.

It was the Argentinean.

I exhaled a shaky breath, "You scared the living shit out of me!" I exclaimed, relieved that it wasn't a crazy murderer standing there.

"I came to get my coat back" he replied.

"In the middle of the night?" I asked incredulously.

"Well actually it's two in the morning" he said casually.

I was about to reply with something rude when he suddenly leaned over and kissed me on the mouth. Then he picked up his coat and walked to the door.

"Good...well, morning" he said, and walked out, closing the door behind him.

I just sat there, too stunned to say anything.

A/N: What do you think? Do you like the possible romance? Please review!


	6. Bitching and Meetings On The Stairs

A/N: I know I haven't updated for awhile, because no-one is reviewing!! 

Thus my evil plot mwahahahahaha (see bottom of chapter)

Enjoy.

"Velvet!"

It was the next day and I was walking down the hall from my room when Nini called out to me from the door to the alleyway.

"Yeah?"

She beckoned for me to join her and I followed her out into the alleyway.

"The Duke invested in the bohemian's play. Zidler's having the dance hall converted into a theatre!" She told me, thrilled to have new gossip.

I decided to supply her with even more.

"Well that's not surprising after last night" I said.

Nini put her hands on her hips, "What would you know about that?" she said disbelievingly.

"Well I saw it" I replied casually.

"Sure" she said scornfully.

"I did. Through the window in the elephant. I climbed up there with Toulouse and the Argentinean and all them." I said.

"I'm surprised you saw anything if you were with that Argentinean" she said mischievously.

I glared at her, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you two seem pretty cosy" she said, her eyes glinting.

If there is one thing I can't stand it's being made fun of.

"At least it's one man Satine won't get her hands on" I said bitterly.

Nini's expression changed, she disliked Satine too and I knew she was seeing an opportunity for a bitch session.

"I don't see what's so special about her myself," Nini said malevolently, "But she has that fancy-pants Duke and the writer all over her. That Christian may be naïve but he is gorgeous.

I nodded, but I was surprised and a bit pissed off that Nini had her eye on Christian too.

Just then the door opened and Harold Zidler walked out, filling the alleyway with his large, commanding presence.

"What are you girls doing out here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh what does it look like Harold?" I replied sarcastically.

He scowled at me, I don't think he's ever like me very much, but because he was friends with my dad, he took me in as a favour to him.

"Well you need to get down to the dance hall. I have to make an announcement" he said, ushering Nini and I out of the alleyway.

I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly bumped into someone on the stairs. I looked up, jolted out of my daydreams and met intense green eyes.

"S-sorry" I stammered, a little shaken.

"My fault," Christian replied with a smile, "I'm supposed to be downstairs anyway."

"Me too, Harold just sent me down there" I said.

We walked down the stairs together. On our way to the hall, I saw the Argentinean coming towards us. I inhaled sharply, remembering early this morning.

"Morning Christian" he said.

"Hello" Christian replied, somewhat uncertainly.

The Argentinean shot me a half angry, half hurt look, I opened my mouth to say something but he walked away.

"What..." Christian began to ask, but evidently thought better of it, "We're here." He finished lamely.

I smiled at him, "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yes, goodbye." He replied.

As soon as I took a seat on one of the mismatched chairs in the dance hall I let myself think about what had just happened.

The Argentinean obviously thought that something was going on between Christian and I. He is hurt and angry because just this morning, he let his feelings for me show.

I have to go and talk to him!

I was just about to get up and find him when Zidler arrived.

"We got the funding. We are able to begin the work on converting the Moulin Rouge into a theater! We will have created the world's first completely modern, entirely electric, totally bohemian, all singing, all dancing, stage spectacular!" Zidler announced grandly.

Suddenly, with a great crash, a huge wrecking ball smashed through the wall behind Zidler, who ducked behind the barricade in front of him. The watching people gasped in shock.

"The show must go on!" Zidler yelled, emerging from the behind the barricade covered in white plaster dust, but otherwise unharmed.

While the other people who had been watching milled around talking among themselves, I hurried off to find the Argentinean and set things straight.

On my way up the stairs I ran into Arabia.

I gritted my teeth, I would have to put aside my dislike for her in the hope that she could tell me where the Argentinean was.

"Have you seen the Argentinean?" I asked.

"It's a bit early for that Velvet. I mean, you can't have got out of bed that long ago" she said, smirking.

"Arabia. Have you seen him?" I repeated, struggling to keep my patience.

"That's his room," she said, pointing, "Have fun."

I gritted my teeth again, using all my willpower to stop myself from pushing her down the stairs.

When I reached the Argentinean's door I realized with a shock how nervous I was. That can't be my hand shaking, can it? I knocked gently and after waiting a few seconds, nervous as hell, I opened the door and went in.

The Argentinean looked up, he was slumped on a chair, two thirds of a bottle of Absinthe on the table next to him and an almost empty shot glass in his hand.

I just stood there awkwardly, "I-"

He cut me off, "You don't need to apologize Velvet. I know it's your job. I know it was stupid to let myself care about you and...think that you cared about me" he said, his voice laden with hurt.

"I didn't sleep with Christian. I met him on the stairs on the way down to the dance hall and we just walked down to the hall together, nothing more," I was shocked how much hearing that hurt in his voice had affected me, "And you're not stupid, because...I do care about you."

I turned to walk out and felt a hand on my shoulder, "That's good, because I never stopped caring." The Argentinean breathed.

He kissed my neck, making me shiver.

I turned and put my arms around his neck, his hands moved to my waist.

We kissed passionately, something we had both been longing for for a while.

When we finally pulled apart we were both breathing hard.

We were leaning in again when suddenly a bell clanged loudly downstairs.

"Merde. I have dance rehearsal" I groaned.

"Can't you blow it off?" the Argentinean said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No. I'm usually pretty loud and smart in rehearsals so Zidler will notice if I don't turn up" I replied regretfully.

"Well, I'll see you when I can" he sighed, leaning in to kiss me again. I put a hand on his chest to stop him.

"Maybe not. We might be here for awhile if we get started again."

He grinned, "Okay then, be good."

"I will" I called on my way out.

As I walked back down the stairs I tried to collect my thoughts.

I liked the Argentinean.

I wasn't just attracted to him; I cared about him too.

I was doing exactly what I told Satine a whore could never do.

I was falling hard for the Argentinean.

Among everything else, I was now a hypocrite too.

A/N: What did you think? Oh yeah, evil plan: I want 15 reviews before I submit the next chapter!

Please!

So review, review, review!

**New Author's Note: Thankyou so much reviewers! My evil plan has worked better than I could have hoped (though I was mildly flamed once.) I'm very sorry that I have not updated recently, it's almost the Christmas holidays here in Australia, so I will try my best to do lots of updating then.**

**Lots of love,**

**Mariposa Gema**


	7. The First Night

**A/N: Well I finally got off my ass and updated. I hope it's appreciated! Hope you all had a Merry Christmas.**

**Chapter Six  
****The First Night**

"Come on girls!" Zidler yelled from the front of the room, "Pick up the pace a bit."

What was gong to happen now, I had realized my feelings for the Argentinean bit I had felt something for Christian, even if it was just because Satine had him and-

"Velvet!"

"Hmm?" I said absentmindetly.

"When you're not being obnoxious you're not paying attention. You've done the wrong step about five times" he said in exasperation.

"Sorry" I muttered, too distracted to answer back.

After rehearsal I was walking down the corridor with Nini, when we passed the Argentinean's room I winked at Nini and said loudly, "What are you off to do now? Got any customers?"

"No customers, I think I'll go and see if old Shakespeare has written anymore of the play. What are you going to do?"

"I think I'll go and have a smoke in the alleyway" I said, still almost shouting.

"Okay, see you then" she said.

"Bye, say hello to Christian for me" I replied.

She nodded and walked away. I grinned to myself and as I walked out into the alleyway.

It worked, a few minutes later the door opened and the Argentinean joined me.

"You heard me and Nini?" I asked with a smile.

"I think the whole place heard you, you were loud enough. Do you smoke?" he asked.

"No" I replied with a laugh.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body against his. He kissed my throat and I gasped when he slammed me against the alley wall. I recovered quickly and again we kissed passionately. I could feel the pattern of the stone wall imprinting on my back as he pressed me against it. I felt his hands slip up the back of my top and tumble with the strings of my corset. I pulled out of the kiss.

"It's not exactly private here, or too clean" I said.

"Fair enough" he replied.

"My room's closest" I murmured in his ear.

He took my hand and we made our way out of the alleyway and to my room, being careful not to be seen.

But we weren't quite careful enough.

"Velvet!"

"Oh shit" I muttered under my breath.

Toulouse hobbled over to us and seemed to take in my messy hair and slightly smudged makeup, and how hot and sweaty the Argentinean and I both were. I felt the Argentinean shift nervously next to me.

Toulouse gave me a look I couldn't read and said, "Um…I'll see both of you later then."

"Bye" I replied awkwardly.

Toulouse walked off down the stairs and the Argentinean and I went into my room, where we stayed for hours, doing things that would undoubtedly send both of us straight to Hell.

I woke up in the dark a few hours later, cold and slightly disoriented.

I sat up in bed, I had fallen asleep with the Argentinean, but now he was nowhere to be seen.

I heard a flapping noise and jumped, looking wildly around the room, my heart pounding. My eyes came to rest on the open window, the curtains billowing out and flapping in the cold wind.

I fumbled around on the floor and pulled on the first thing I found to protect me from the cold, which happened to be the Argentinean's shirt, and made my way across the clothes strewn floor to the window.

I glanced out of the window and saw a large, hulking figure, which I identified as the Duke's henchman, Warner. Whne he spotted me he beckoned menacingly.

I hurriedly pulled on some underwear and a coat and made my way quickly down to wear Warner was waiting.

"What have you done with him?" I demanded as soon as I reached Warner. He didn't reply, and turned to walk away.

"What have you done?!" I screamed, launching myself at Warner, who turned back and grabbed me, twisting my arm painfully behind my back.

"If you ever want to see your precious Argentinean again, you'll come with me" he muttered menacingly in my ear.

I stopped struggling and he let me go, I rubbed my arm, there would be an ugly bruise there later.

Warner led me through the cold streets of Paris. I was freezing, but determined not to show it.

Despite the fear and confusion I was feeling, something suddenly occurred to me.

"What the hell is the Argentinean wearing if I am wearing his shirt?" I thought. I found the thought of my lover being kidnapped naked so amusing; I had to stifle a giggle.

But the fear quickly returned when Warner suddenly turned off the street and walked down into an alleyway, I hesitated when we reached an open door, but Warner pushed me through.

The first thing I saw when I entered the dingy room was the Argentinean tied to a chair, he was wearing his long black coat.

I ran over to him, he had a cut on his lip and a nasty bruise on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" I said anxiously, "What's going on?"

Warner grabbed me from behind and pulled me away from the Argentinean before I could get an answer.

The Duke walked in and watched coldly as I struggled against and Warner hit me across the face.

"Don't touch her you evil bastard!" the Argentinean yelled furiously.

"Miss Velvet" the Duke addressed me, ignoring the Argentinean completely.

I glared at the Duke, "What do you want?"

"You are a courtesan, yes?" he asked.

I nodded, watching him mistrustfully.

"It's your job to sell you love to men for money. So I'm sure Zidler wouldn't be pleased to hear about your Argentinean lover now, would he? He would throw you out onto the street, a courtesan can't fall in love"

"What does it matter to you?" I demanded.

He stepped closer to me, I began to back away, but felt Warner's crushing grip on my arm.

"You are a beautiful girl Velvet," The Duke said, touching my face, I turned away in disgust, "And I want to make a deal with you."

"What makes you think I would make a deal with you?" I replied.

"Because I'll have your Argentinean lover killed if you don't!" he yelled, finally losing his calm, superior air.

"I want Satine," The Duke continued, regaining his composure, "But she is wrapped up in that ridiculous writer, Christian. I want you to lure Christian away from Satine so I can have her.

"What's in it for me?" I said, sounding a lot braver than I felt.

"If you agree, I won't tell Zidler about your lover," he replied," I will let you consider my proposal, meet me at 10 o'clock tomorrow morning by the elephant with your answer," then to Warner the Duke said, "Unhand her Warner, and untie the Argentinean."

Warner let go of my arm and untied the Argentinean, who ran to me and hugged me; I felt so safe in his arms.

"Let's get back to the Moulin Rouge, okay?" he murmured into my hair.

I nodded and we hurried out of the cold concrete room, my feet were bare and the cold seeped into them, making me shiver uncontrollably.

The journey back to the Moulin Rouge was a blur; all I remember is the bitter cold and the Argentinean's large, warm hand gripping my small, cold one.

When we reached my room I sat heavily on the bed and the Argentinean sat on the chair in front of the dressing table. It was deadly silent.

"What happened?" I asked finally.

"Well we-"

"After that" I interrupted.

"Well I fell asleep, and I woke up suddenly and Warner was holding a gun to my head. I didn't wake you up because I thought if I cooperated they would leave you alone. I grabbed my coat and walked out of the room at gunpoint. When we got to that room in the alleyway, Warner went to tie me to the chair, but I struggled. That's how I got this," he said, pointing to the awful bruise on his forehead, then he shivered suddenly, "The Duke was telling me all these terrible things he could do to you."

I reached out and took the Argentinean's hands, "But he didn't do anything to me, I'm fine." I said softly.

"You can't agree to his deal. Knowing you are with Christian will drive me mad" he replied.

"But if I don't The Duke will kill you!" I said desperately.

"I would rather die than have the knowledge that you are with another man" he said fervently.

I put my hand under his chin and raised his head so that I could look into his eyes. The eyes that made me fall for him.

"But I couldn't live without you" I told him.

He smiled sadly, "Let's get some more sleep."

We both took off our coats and dropped them on the floor; there didn't seem much point in hanging them up when the floor was already covered with clothes.

I lay in the Argentinean's arms until he fell asleep, then I let myself cry for the first time in a long while.

**A/N: Wow, what a long chapter. Please review.**


	8. Casualty

**A/N: Wow I think this chapter is even longer than the last. Five and a half Microsoft Word pages.  
**

**Chapter Seven**  
**Casualty**

I must have slept eventually, for I was woken by the sun shining brightly through the window I had forgotten to close.

I got up with a groan, and stumbled over to the mirror to see if the effects of last night had yet surfaced.

They had.

"Shit" I moaned. I looked terrible; big purple bruises on my arms and one on my cheek where Warner hit me, not to mention several love bites on my neck and chest; not that that had anything to do with Warner.

I set to work, I managed to completely cover the bruise on my cheek and cover the bruises on my arms fairly well with my vast collection of makeup. But the love bites where very stubborn; no matter what I tried they were still visible.

"Damn you and your love bites," I said, only half joking, to the disheveled lump in my bed that was the Argentinean. I got a sleepy grunt in reply and shook my head, smiling.

A clock chimed nine somewhere and I jumped, remembering my meeting with the Duke at ten.

I brushed and pinned up my hair, no easy task with it being so long and thick, and applied some makeup.

"Bloody corset" I muttered, trying to pull the strings as tight as I could. I felt warm hands take the strings and pull them tight, tying them well.

"Now just how did you get so good with corsets?" I asked, turning to face the Argentinean.

"Never you mind" he replied, kissing me softly on the lips.

I pulled away, "You think that will shut me up, huh?" I said in mock indignation.

"It did last night" he replied.

"Shut up" I said with a laugh, slapping his arm. His lips brushed my neck.

"I don't think so. Do you know how hard your love bites are to cover?"

"Well I've never tried" he said, pretending to be serious, "I suppose-"

I cut him off with a kiss on the lips. When we parted he said, "Now you're trying to shut me up."

I grinned, "Well it worked didn't it?"

"Why you little!" he laughed, then grew serious, "Are you going to meet the Duke?"

I nodded with a sigh, the fun over, "Are you coming with me?" I asked cautiously.

The Argentinean was silent for a moment, and then replied, "Yes, I'll some. I can't let anything happen to you."

"Okay," I said, and couldn't resist adding, "You might want to get dressed then."

"Smartass" he said.

"You know it" I laughed.

Half an hour later, the Argentinean and I made our way, fully dressed, to the elephant. The clock was chiming ten as we arrived. I squeezed the Argentinean's hand to stop my own from shaking.

We only had to wait a minute or two before the Duke appeared, flanked by Warner, who also sported a nasty bruise next to his eye.

"I did that" the Argentinean whispered to me, I felt a small smile creep onto my face.

"I see you have turned up on time," the Duke noted, regarding us as if we were some filth that had soiled his pristine robe, "What is your decision? May I remind you that Warner is in possession of a loaded gun should you decide to refuse."

"**Good for him" I sighed, trying not to look at my lover, "But he doesn't need it. I'll do it."**

**The Argentinean paled. The Duke smirked evilly. Warner looked disappointed.**

"**But Velvet. We didn't-" The Argentinean began to say. I stamped on his foot with my spiky heel and he let out a yelp.**

"You have made the right choice. Lucky for you, you're smarter than you look" the Duke said smugly.

I felt the Argentinean tense next to me.

"Let it go" I murmured, before he could say something that would probably get both of us killed.

"Christian and Satine supposedly rehearse the play every night. However you will be there to distract Christian tonight, so I can ensure Satine can join me for dinner." The Duke said.

I drew a shaky breath, "Okay."

The Duke gave me a curt nod and walked away, Warner in tow.

"Bastard" I muttered, then noticed the terrible betrayed look on the Argentinean's face. The pain and guilt that hit me when I saw that look was unbelievable.

"I have to do it," I said quietly, "You know I couldn't let you be killed."

"I know," he replied, "But that doesn't make the jealousy any easier to bear."

I ran my finger down his arm, over the leather cuffs that bound his wrists.

"There won't be a minute when I'm not thinking of you" I said. He sighed and took one of his leather cuffs off.

"Here," he said, binding it around my wrist, "I want you to wear this for me, so I know you will think of me."

"Okay" I said with a small smile. He kissed my forehead.

"Good luck" he said, then trying to make a joke of it, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Then I can do anything" I said, joking back, but as soon as I turned to walk away my face fell and I closed my eyes briefly. I just wanted to break down and cry. But there was no time for me to be weak.

I had another man to ensnare.

When I reached my bedroom I went straight to my closet, I knew just the outfit that would have Christian all over me. It was an extremely tight turquoise silk dress that clung and accentuated every curve. I made up my eyes, applied lipstick and fastened an elegant silver necklace around my neck.

When I had finished I looked at my reflection. Perfect.

I wished so hard that I was going to be with the Argentinean instead of putting our relationship in jeopardy by going to seduce another man.

But I learnt long ago that wishing achieves nothing, so I walked out of my room, resigned to my fate, and went to find Christian.

I found him in his room, sitting at his typewriter, staring at a blank page.

"Hello" I said and he looked up, I watched him take in my appearance.

"Hi" he replied.

"I have a message from the Duke" I said, sitting on the table next to his typewriter and crossing my very revealed legs.

I heard Christian gulp as he tried his best to look at my face and not my legs or anywhere else.

"You have?" he said.

"Yes. The Duke is having dinner with Satine tonight" I told him.

"But…but Satine and I were supposed to rehearse the play" he stammered, obviously hurt and confused.

"Well now that I'm here, how about we have a drink and maybe I can help you rehearse."

Christian looked crestfallen but agreed and took a large bottle of Absinthe and two shot glasses from the cupboard. He filled the two glasses and handed me one.

"Thanks" I said, and took a sip while Christian downed the whole glass.

My plan was working well; you see the trick to getting someone drunk so you can take advantage of them is to make sure you only drink enough to relax you and make sure they get drunk.

Because Absinthe is so strong, it didn't take long for Christian for get pretty wrecked.

So when I leaned over and kissed him, he didn't fight it, just pulled me onto his lap and kissed me back.

I heard footsteps outside and jerked away from him, my heart pounding. I stood up awkwardly.

"Don't go Velvet" Christian pleaded, and his sad eyes betrayed his desperate want to be loved.

"I…I can't" I choked out, "I have to go."

And I fled the room, forcing myself not to hear Christian's cries.

I couldn't go back to my own room; I made my way to a secluded balcony. I collapsed heavily onto the dilapidated seat and put my head in my hands.

"I don't think I can do it. I can't. I can't" I whispered frantically. I began to sing softly,

_"Give me my dream and give me a scene  
Where you have a past of which you are clean.  
Oh, give me a lie.  
Tell me you fell 'cos of my grace and not to help you erase her face.  
And oh, make it your best lie.  
'Cos I'm holding up a crystal glass dove in my hands and if it does  
Fall, if you do fall, it's my fault"_

It felt good to sing, and I let my voice ring out on the empty balcony.

_"So I don't wanna be with one more casualty  
'Cos all you're gonna give me is pain  
And I'm not gonna be with one more casualty  
'Cos all you see is a human bandage_

_Tell me I'd find you're happy inside and if I end this you'll be fine,  
Oh, tell me a lie._

_Just look at me and say honestly that I'm all you want, not what you need.  
And oh, make it your best lie, love,  
'Cos I'm holding up a crystal glass dove in my hands  
And if it does fall, if it does fall it's my fault._

_So I don't wanna be with one more casualty,  
'Cos all you're givin' me is pain  
And I'm not gonna be with one more casualty  
'Cos all you see is a human bandage_

_And I've been playing games  
And now I've change my ways  
The character I always played  
Helped me to forget my name  
But now I know,  
So get out of my way! _

_'Cos I'm not gonna be one more casualty  
It's been too long since I looked after me ...  
I'm not gonna be with one more casualty,  
'Cos all you're givin' me is pain  
And I'm not gonna be with one more casualty  
'Cos all you see is a human bandage  
I'm not gonna be with one more casualty,  
'Cos all you're givin' me is pain  
And I'm not gonna be with one more casualty  
'Cos all you seem to give me is your pain  
I'm not gonna be, no..."_

I went back to my room, it was empty and right then I didn't really care, I wanted to be alone.

I drank a bit more Absinthe and fell asleep fully dressed on my bed. I woke up in the dark choking and coughing, my ribs felt as if they had snapped.

I tore at my dress until I got it off and undid my corset, throwing it to the floor. I panted, and managed to light a candle with my shaking hands. All up and down my ribs was bruised, dark and ugly. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, angry with myself for being so stupid as to fall asleep in my corset, especially when it was so tight.

I blew out the candle and crawled back into bed, pulling all the covers over me, and eventually fell back asleep.

**A/N: This chapter was the most edited, originally I didn't have the song or any of the stuff that happened after it and some of what happened before. By the way the song was "Casualty" by Missy Higgins, who is an amazing Aussie singer/songwriter. Oh, and the section that was in bold was written by my dear friend WitchBitch. It's what tends to happen when I give her my drafts to read in class.**

**One last thing, if this chapter is a bit weird, its probably because I was listening to Missy Higgins' album extremely loudly through headphones, trying to block out the noises from the horror movie my brother was watching in the same room. It made it kind of hard to concentrate.**

**Wow, what a long Author's Note, my longest ever.**

**Please review.**


End file.
